Finishing Last
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Rin and Haru's first time. Two-shot. Lemon, smut, malexmale. Don't like, please don't read. The smut will be the second chapter. So the rating is staying M for that reason. Also, could possibly be considered OOC so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this takes place after Never Again Will I Leave You. It's a little lemony smut and all that good stuff. And NO, they will NOT be fucking in the water. Water is like THE WORST lube you can use. ^^**

**Please be nice! I'm still getting used to smut. This will be a two-shot. **

**If you enjoyed it, let me know!**

_Finishing Last_

It was a very common sight to see Rin and Haru racing each other in the lap pool late at night. Being in a relationship didn't change the fact that each of them were constantly trying to outdo each other. Sometimes Haru won, other times it was Rin. They even finished dead even sometimes. However, Rin got an idea one day that was just too good to pass up.

He suggested that the two go to the pool around 6ish when the sun was still setting. Normally they waited until it had set before going. Swimming under the moonlight was a refreshing experience for each of them. However, Rin claimed he wanted to swim and race a little longer today. Haru considered that since it was the weekend, it couldn't hurt to go a little longer. He agreed, and the two set off for the pool.

It wasn't a long walk from Rin's house where they had been. The sun setting behind them in the distance cast shadows ahead of them as they walked. It was overall a very peaceful day; the teachers had let them off easy without any homework for the weekend. Not only that, but Rin's family was out of town. The two planned to sleep over later that evening, and even spend the whole weekend together if they were able to.

The two made small talk as they walked and neared the pool, but Rin's mind kept drifting off to his plan he had thought of during school. He hid his devilish grin from Haru that he got while thinking about it. After a few more minutes of walking, the two arrived at their destination.

After letting themselves in and stripping out of their loose shorts and t-shirts, they both dove in. The water was chilled but not cold. It created a comfortable and familiar atmosphere for them. Especially for Haru, who could never get enough of the water. Rin never could understand how one could swim and bath over and over again and still find joy in the simple acts.

They raced a few times before taking a break for a drink. Haru had won all but one of the races. He didn't suspect anything though. Their skill levels were almost equal when it came to swimming. Sometimes Haru won more, sometimes he lost more. Sometimes the two were dead even. However, the real reason Rin had lost today was because his mind was focused more on the right time to propose his idea to Haru. He figured the dark haired teen would want to swim for a while longer before he'd be open to his suggestion. It would be more beneficial to Rin if he waited.

After a few more hours of racing and swimming together, the two were exhausted. The moon was high in the sky, signaling it was late. There were clouds in the sky also, foreshadowing a storm could be soon. Rin decided now was a perfect time to make his proposal.

"Hey. It's getting late. You up for one more race?" He started casually. Haru looked over and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. You'll just lose again though." He chided with a small smile. Rin scoffed.

"Well, I was thinking we could make a bet of sorts this time. Up the ante a little if you get what I mean." Rin informed him. Haru's ears perked up a little and he climbed out of the pool. He walked over to his pool bag and took a drink of water. Rin followed him.

"I think I'd be down for something like that. What did you have in mind?" Haru asked as he turned to face Rin. He was greeted with a vicious grin.

"Well, you and me will have a race like normal, okay? However, the catch? The loser," Rin brought his face up to Haru's ear, surprising the dark haired teen. "Has to bottom."

Haru's eyes widened briefly in disbelief. Had Rin really just said what he thought he had heard? And even if he was, he couldn't possibly be talking about sex. The two had made out before, but that was the extent of how far they had gone.

"D-Did you say, what I think you said?" He asked, shaken slightly. Rin nodded, still smirking. He had managed to gain an upper hand on Haru with just a simple suggestion. He wished he'd thought of this sooner.

"Yeah. I'm not saying anything has to happen tonight...but when it does, I figured this is an easy solution to figuring out who will bottom." Rin sounded so casual, as if this was common thoughts and information. It only confused and phased Haru even more.

"W-Where did this come from? One second we were swimming and now we're talking about sex." He replied, taking a step back from Rin's grasp. The two exchanged looks before Haru looked down, breaking his held gaze.

"I'd been thinking about it a lot lately. I just figured now was as good a time as ever to ask. What, are you scared your going to lose?" He teased gently. He didn't want to make Haru too uncomfortable with the idea of sex because despite how he came off about it, Rin cared deeply for Haru. There was no way he would try to force himself on him if he really didn't want it.

"No, I'm scared I'm going to win." Haru informed him sheepishly, refusing to meet Rin's eyes as he starred down onto the wet concrete. Well, that sure caught Rin off guard. He laughed, partially in disbelief, partially in enjoyment. This proved that Haru thought about sex to, and wasn't so timid about it as he thought. It also scared him though. The idea of sex with Haru was now much more realistic. The last thing he wanted to do was to mess up and hurt his lover while they made love. That was something that just couldn't happen. His outward expression didn't change however. He kept his composure.

"Is that so? In that case, I guess we don't even need to race then, huh?" Rin asked as he took a step closer to his blushing boyfriend. He extended his arms towards Haru, beckoning him into them.

"I guess not." The dark haired teen whispered as he felt the warm arms of Rin wrap themselves around his waist.

"When your ready Haru, we can. I'm not going to force anything on you." Rin whispered back into his lovers ear. He felt Haru inhale, as if he was building up courage to say what was next.

"What if I'm ready right now?" He whispered. It was Rin's turn to inhale slightly, his breath hitching in his throat as he did.

"Then we'd better get back to my house. It's going to rain soon anyway." Rin said softly, breaking their tight hug. Just as he said it, he felt a drop of rain pelt the top of his drying hair. And then another. And another. The sky seemed to open up and begin raining down on them on cue. They hurried to grab their things and began walking home.

After only a few minutes, the rain began coming down harder, the droplets harshly bouncing off their skin. Rin did his best to protect his boyfriend from the harsh downpour. Haru was more than content to lean into Rin's warm and comforting body as the two walked however.

There were few words spoken on the way home. Both of them were still a little shocked. Rin had come into the night feeling confident and cocky. His little 'proposal' was actually meant as more of a joke. He hadn't expected Haru to admit to wanting to be the bottom or even to wanting sex in general. Haru had come just expecting to swim with his boyfriend and have a good time. Now they both were walking back to Rin's, unsure and nervous about what was going to happen.

They arrived too soon. Not only that, but they were both soaked.

"Do you wanna shower before we, you know, um yeah?" Rin asked awkwardly. His normally composed self was coming undone. Everything he thought he would be like during sex was deteriorating in front of him.

"Yeah. But, um, can we take it together?" Haru gulped. Rin looked shocked at the suggestion. Haru quickly took the time to explain.

"I mean, if we're going to do...that, we might as well get comfortable with each other naked."

Rin nodded, trying to hide his blush in the dim light of the living room. The two made their way to the upstairs bed room, exchanging timid kisses as they did. After making their way into the bathroom, each took turns stripping and setting the articles of clothing aside on the floor. Rin turned the water up as far as it could go before stepping in and letting it cascade around his muscled body. Haru weakly followed. The sight of Rin naked drove him crazy. Every inch and curve of his body was perfection. It made him worry about his own body and if it was good enough for Rin.

The purple haired male knew something was wrong when Haru seemed to be shaking as he stepped into the hot water with him. He realized that he must be worried about his bare body. This was probably the first time either of them had been naked like this in front of someone else. Rin knew it was his job to make Haru feel as secure as possible.

Before Haru could comprehend what was happening, Rin stepped forward and brought their lips together. It was a deep and passionate kiss, filled with love and hinted with desire. Haru was surprised, but not displeased. He placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and secured them there. He felt the same warm lips that had captured his pull back after a few seconds.

"You're perfect ok? Every inch of you. I'm just as in love with you now as I was the first time I fell for you." He told him, never breaking his eye contact. Haru blinked and gaped slightly, unsure what to say.

"R-Rin, I don't know what to say." He confessed. The latter nodded before pulling him back into a tight embrace. Haru had never experienced what he was experiencing now. The feeling of being held while the hot water crashed around them felt incredible. There was also another feeling he couldn't explain. It bubbled and zapped in his stomach.

Rin turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, shivering at the cold air that suddenly surrounded him. He turned to help Haru out before grabbing towels for each of them. They dried themselves and stepped out of the bathroom back into the hallway. Neither of them bothered redressing themselves.

Haru instantly became nervous again, realizing that this was it. Rin was leading him across the hall to his bedroom. This was really happening. They were about to do it.

Rin closed the door behind them and seated himself comfortably on the bed.

"You ready?" He asked.

**Ok so this sooooo wasn't meant to be a two shot. I'm really tired though and I think a two shot makes more sense now. So follow and review. The second and final chapter will be up soon. By soon I mean in a few days. Probably less actually. I have so many Free stories planned for you guys. After this I have some Reigisa fluff and them maybe some stuff with Nitori and Sejii. Also, some Black Butler stuff will be posted soon. So story overload time basically.**

**Enjoy readers!**

**-SSR**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty! Your requested smut is now being served. A fair warning readers its steamy and has a tint of boy x boy lemon. So enjoy at you own risk. Don't like what I'm serving? Feel free to leave. **

**Those of you eager to take a bite, **

**Enjoy!**

_Finishing Last_

_"You ready?"_

My eyes flashed briefly. He meant ready...for sex. For sex. With him.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered. He looked at me, concerned.

"You're nervous aren't you?" He seemed to read my current emotion like a book. I nodded and looked at the floor, shifting my feet against the carpet. He sighed.

"Haru. Come here." Rin beckoned. I shuffled over and sat down next to him on the bed. Almost instantly his arm wrapped itself around mine and he pulled me close.

"If you don't think you're ready for this then nothing has to happen. I won't force anything on you, no matter how much _I _want it." He told me. I felt his clear eyes starring at me even though I couldn't see them.

"I _do _want this is the thing. I'm just so scarred I'm going to do something wrong is all. Or that I'll mess up and you won't be happy." I confessed. As soon as the words left my mouth though, I felt him tense. I felt hands on my shoulders as he turned me to face him. Those same eyes bore into my own ones.

"Haru. I want you to listen very carefully ok?"

I gulped and nodded.

"You could never do anything wrong when it comes to something like this. I'm the one who should be nervous. You're giving me your body. I'm scarred I'm going to hurt you while we do this. But for you to be worrying is in vain. You're perfect and I love you." He whispered as he held me, hands rubbing up and down my back in a soothing way. I blinked a few times.

"I-I just don't want to disappoint you is all..." I trailed off again, looking away from him. I could still feel his eyes starring at me.

"You won't. I promise. You never have. Whenever we race you always make me push myself harder than if I was just racing someone else. Whenever we are together, I always feel so happy and bubbly. The way you look at me, the way you love me. It's never disappointed me, and I know it never will."

I was now at a loss of words from the sudden display of affection. Rin had basically poured all of his emotion and love for me out at once. How was I supposed to respond?

"I really don't know what to say now." I admitted, blushing in embarrassment. Rin chuckled. It was a deep, throaty growl that made me shudder.

"You don't have to say anything. You just have to be you." He said as he brought our lips together. They were just like I remembered, dry and heated. We stayed connected like that for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I want to do this Rin..." I told him. He didn't even speak. He merely nodded and motioned for me to lay back on the bed. I did as was asked and watched as he positioned himself to hover over me, his eyes taking in the sight of my body. I felt like prey being stalked by a predator. His hands brushed against my body, tracing around my prominent erection. They were incredibly warm and felt so nice on my skin.

"That f-feels nice..." I managed to say in between his soft but strong touches.

"That's kind of the idea. To make you feel good." He grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. My breath hitched in my throat when his hand wrapped around the base of my member. I couldn't help but mewl and shiver as he slowly pumped me a few times.

"Y-You're going to prep me right?" I asked, needing clarification.

"Of course." He nodded once and stood up.

Quickly, he crossed the room and opened the top drawer of his dresser. After rummaging around for a few brief seconds, he pulled a small bottle of lubricant out and tossed it to the bed.

"It'll feel weird at first. But you'll get used to it and it's worth it in the long run." He explained. I nodded and inhaled a few times, mentally readying myself. His finger quickly entered me without warning. A gasp was cut off by a loving kiss.

"You ok?" He asked as we broke away. I nodded in response as he rubbed my inner thighs soothing and lovingly. He inserted another finger and I cringed.

"Breathe. It'll help. Just try and relax." He said in a calm, stern voice. I felt obligated to trust him and I did. He was right; breathing helped a lot.

His fingers began scissoring slightly, causing me to sharply inhale. I remembered what he said about breathing though, and I quickly calmed myself. I hardly felt it when a third finger was inserted alongside the others, stretching me further. It began to feel good as Rin pumped them in and out of me, occasionally brushing against a spot that sent waves of pleasure through me. All too soon however, I felt them exit me and an empty feeling surged through me. I whined in protest.

"You're ready for the real show now, Haru." Rin smirked down at me as he positioned himself at my entrance. Our eyes met for a brief moment and he seemed to understand what I was saying, 'I'm ready.'

The surge that raced through my body as he pushed in was unexplainable. It was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life, ever. My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned softly as Rin slid all the way into me, growling in pleasure as he did.

"Your still so tight Haru..." He said huskily as he leaned down to nibble my ear. I cried out as he did, amazed at all the new and wonderful sensations and pleasures I was being exposed to.

"Y-Your so big..." I shuddered, unable to even think straight as I felt his hips begin to move back and forth.

"I bet." He whispered as he rocked back and forth into me. I moaned loudly and he occasionally hit that one spot that just made everything shudder. I felt his hand wrap around my erection and begin to pump me in time with each of his powerful thrusts. My body was shuddering with absolute pleasure. His thrusts were aimed right at my prostate now, and each one seemed better than the last. I felt my climax nearing and I managed to pant out, "I-I'm close Rin!" as he began pumping me faster. He didn't reply except for a change in speed that sent both of us over the edge.

I slowly came down of the incredible high we had experienced, panting and breathing heavily. I felt him rest both his arms next to my shoulders as he starred down at me, grinning tiredly.

"How was that?" He asked as he slowly planted a kiss on my forehead.

"It was amazing...really and truly it was..." I panted out, still trying to catch my breath. Rin noticed my exhaustion and laughed before settling himself on my chest. He pulled my so that I was laying on top of him before planting a few soft kisses on my lips and neck.

There was silence for a few minutes before I thought of something to say that was just too good to pass up.

"So, how does feel to finish last again Rin?" I joked lightly, snuggling my head down under his chin. There was silence for a few seconds before he retorted,

"If it's sex with you, then I'll let you finish first every time."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the smut. I had fun writing it. **

**Expect**** more from me in the near future!**

**-SSR**


End file.
